Rising from the Ashes
by vjeury
Summary: When Death meets the slowly disappearing Sun


**Rising from the Ashes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**~o~**_

_W i s h_

_**~o~**_

* * *

><p>Her name was Mikan Sakura. A young, free spirit. A face that always sported a huge bright smile, bright enough to melt just about anyone, and a pair of excited auburn<p>

eyes, add to the package a huge heart ready to help and care. She no longer wears her hair in two high pigtails; instead she let the all the brown fall straight past her

shoulders and just above her waist. She appears to be in her early twenties. And this morning, she was screaming her head off, all for being late on her first day of work.

Mikan has always been and will forever be loud

And Persona was going to kill her.

Truth be told, the whole of her existence rests solely on _his _hands.

He watched her through the sands of time, witnessing each and every scene of her life.

Seeing someone evolve before him is an event that didn't happen very often. Normally the Fates would assign him to a much older or younger form of life. An order, in the form of a very dull grey would stain the pool of the icy blue color of the life stream, would come to him, demanding that he erase it the minute he sees it.

Her light, however, shone a really faint hue of black. The color meant it isn't her time yet. Or more accurately, he _may _not take her yet. He could if he wanted to. This was  
>an extremely rare case. Two urges fought inside him. The first, wanted to get it over with. The second, telling him to just wait. Either way, he's still bound to take her life.<p>

Why they gave him _this_, he never knew. Never bothered asking. Never really cared.

He moved in silence. Disappearing whenever the light touches a surface. No mortal is ever meant to see him. He moved unnoticed. Unknown to the living held in the sands  
>before him. Despite that, it didn't mean he left them untainted.<p>

He always appeared before his _prey_, just as they breath in their last breath, giving them a chance to see Death, an exception the Fates agreed to as the mortal would  
>cease to exist soon. He <em>enjoys <em>what he does. He didn't need a reason beyond that. It's in his nature. He could feel the monster within him clawing its way out. A once  
>insignificant part of him that soon enveloped his entire being. And before he knew it, he became Death. Forever condemned and damned.<p>

He's been doing this for as long as he could remember. Every now and then, remembering blurred pieces of his past life. His memories never did intrigue him, not in the  
>slightest bit, and soon they became just that…..<em>past. <em>

He looked at the endless shelves containing drained glasses that stood on the endless stretch of white. Each glass representing something that once lived.

He couldn't remember how many lives he took. How many screams he's heard. How much blood he's spilled. All that registered in his mind are the times he placed another  
>sand glass on the shelf. Examining another piece of his work. He walked past, allowing his fingers touch the surface of each glass.<p>

He continued _admiring _the art he perfected over the years. It was a very _intricate _and _delicate _procedure. He took pride in his work. Like how a proud parent would look at  
>his child.<p>

All the while, he hummed a tune that was all too familiar to him. Another from his short recollection and blurry memoirs. He could walk on forever; the shelves before him looking as endless as the sea of white he's in.

He just kept on taking them, one at a time. You see, when you have all the time in the world, you can leisurely do anything without having to worry or hurrying. Taking everything without having to give anything in return. And he did just that. Savoring every moment of it, a small smile forming from the sides of his lips.

How old he was didn't matter, it never seemed like he was getting any older anyways. He cannot remember being a child either. The shell he's in right now, seemed to just popped into existence, leaving no space for evolution or growth.

…

"I….. want to die."

He turned to the direction of the sound. He seems to have forgotten to stop _her _hour glass before trailing off in his thoughts.

He looked at the woman lying on the bed. Slowly ingesting the words she just said. What he heard just now seemed to contradict her previous actions. She never seemed the type who'd want to give up on anything. He's seen her stubbornness. Heard her thoughts. Saw how she fell down and dragged her feet back up again. Nothing _was _enough to make her think like this. He almost laughed when he realized how he thought that she cannot be brought down, remembering that she is a human. A fragile creation all too controlled by emotions.

He looked at her closely. Her right hand was placed on top of her eyes but he could clearly see the tears making their way down her cheeks and onto her bed, while the other lay almost lifelessly besife her. Something must have happened while he wasn't looking.

He let her words sink into his system. Repeating it over and over again like a spell.

_I wonder… _

His brow arched up a bit.

…_You…_

_...want…_

…_to…_

_...die…_

He pondered over the thought again. Contemplating on whether or not he should give in to her request, no matter how indirect it was. It was all too sudden. He certainly didn't see this one coming. Sure he had his share of mortals frantically begging him to end their life, but her case somehow proved different. He tilted her sand glass; temporarily stopping the flow of her time.

He looked again at the still image within the glass. The light from the moon seeped in through the small parting between her curtains, lightly touching her. Her figures barely defined by the little light that invaded her space.

He paused again. And without another thought he made sure the glass resumed its previous position, and disappeared.

**~o~**

A dark figure blended in the unlighted part of her room. She would've noticed this if she weren't too busy crying. She removed her hand from covering her eyes with the intention to stare into nothingness only to find herself staring at a park of deep black orbs instead.

His eyes were staring at the very depths of her soul.

She wanted to scream but the sound wouldn't come.

...

**~o~**

_Be careful what you wish for_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I re-read the whole thing just now and decided that what I uploaded earlier just wont do. You guys deserve better. So yeah, I uhh, edited this and that.

This is so lovingly dedicated to Rei Serio, the personification of the very word death.

And another brain fart from yours truly.

AU

Do tell me what you think about it :)

LOVE SENT

_~vjeury_


End file.
